


Strip... Dreidel?

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Someone had the great idea of adding some excitement to the last night of Chanukah with some Strip Dreidel. This definitely wont get weird right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Strip... Dreidel?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is it! The final piece of the Festival of Smut. I’ve had so much fun and been anxious as well writing all this for you all. This won’t be a long one, just enough to light up those panties.

Flesh slapping against one another and tantric moans fill the room. You’re in a daze, too much stimulation around you.

You try for the life of you to remember how you ended up here. It was the last night of Chanukah, you were spending it with your boyfriend Steve and his buddy Bucky…

Steve’s hand smacks your ass making you focus back on the present. “Don’t be a rude host,” he chides. You look up from your hands and knees to see Bucky standing there, his cock waving in your face.

Right. Bucky had the great idea of playing Strip Dreidel after the two Super Soldiers watched you light the menorah and both eaten their weight in latkes. You had barely gotten four before they inhaled them.

Once stuff Bucky had bemoaned the game playing for gelt, the chocolate coins you had a warm affection for from years of cheating your cousins out of candy ever Chanukah with your Dreidel luck.

That was your mistake, boasting on your luck with Dreidel spinning. Bucky wanted to put it to the test for higher stakes, clothes. Which lead to all 3 parties nearly naked before things heated up. It was unclear who actually suggested the threeway but all parties agreed.

That’s how you ended up here. Stretching out your tongue Bucky taps the tip of his cock against it. The wet noise echoing in the room barely louder than each of your heavy breathing.

Steve pulled your ass cheeks apart before leaning down to lick his way from your clit to your tight back end. Your eyes rollback, a moan falling out of your mouth. Bucky seizes the opportunity, grabbing the back of your head shoving himself down your open mouth.

Your moan cut off to a choking noise. “Relax sweetheart,” Bucky coo’s, rubbing your cheek. Attention split back to Steve’s tongue running all along your sex, slurping noises as he takes in all you spill for him. Two fingers push into you, separating and rubbing along your walls, your eyes closed tight, moaning around Bucky’s throbbing cock that’s pistoning in and out of your mouth.

“Let me taste,” Bucky calls to Steve who sits up from behind you. A salacious smirk playing on his lips when he pulls his fingers from you offering to Bucky.

You look up watching Bucky take Steve’s fingers in his mouth, humming at the taste. “Knew you’d be a sweet little girl.” Bucky looks down at you as he speaks.

Steve unbuttons and unzips his pants with haste. Bucky pulls his cock from your mouth, your tongue falling out your mouth head moving forward to get him back into your mouth. Addicted to the taste of his cock.  
“I think she’s hooked Steve,” Bucky jests but Steve only rolls his eyes while pushing the head of his cock between your folds.

Your back arches down cooing at the feel of him. “Yeah, you want this cock in you little girl?” You nod your head looking back at your boyfriend.

Everything was overwhelming, the taste of Bucky’s cock and pre-cum in your mouth, Steve’s blazing gaze on you as he pushes in. You weren’t sure what you did in the world to earn such a delightful Chanukah present but you weren’t about to miss out on this debauchery.

Looking back at Bucky you open your mouth sticking your tongue out, he chuckles. When Steve pushes his way into you your body jerks forward and Bucky pushes his cock back down your throat.

You cry around Bucky’s cock, before you can compose yourself to this new position Steve is moving in and out of you, Bucky following the opposite pattern. Ensuring no matter what you had a cock inside you.

They groan and grunt, the way your tongue rolls around Bucky’s cock and your walls squeeze Steve.

Steve’s hands wandered around your body, pinching your pebbled nipples, slapping each one afterward. Finally the trail down your stomach, one holding your folds open, the other patting your clit. You jerk in their hold at that, their response a collective chuckle.

“You like that huh?” Steve rubs circles on your clit before you can answer. You gag around Bucky’s cock moaning on it unable to concentrate on breathing. Bucky hollers, his hips bucking into your mouth.

“Fuck,” Bucky curses looking down at the crown of your head before looking back at Steve. “Keep doing that.”

Frowning for a moment being told how to play your body as if he hadn’t spent nights on end, mornings, afternoon delights learning every response he can pull from you Steve shakes it off and concentrates on rubbing your clit in intermittent patterns enjoying the way your body squirms trapped between them.

The other hand covered in our arousal begins to rub your back entrance. Slowly stretching the hole with a finger and then two.

Your walls pulse around him signaling your impending release and he knows you’re so close. With some well-placed thrusts, you’re choking down on Bucky’s cock as your orgasm overtakes you. The vibration of your moans and the way your throat squeezes him Buck cums down your throat. Grunting your name between clenched teeth.

Not to be left out, Steve increases his pace but it quickly becomes erratic and rough, flooding your pussy with his cum.

Bucky falls back on his knees panting and caressing your face making you keen as Steve pulls his fingers from your back entrance.

“Ready for more?” You look up at Bucky in shock seeing his cock already at attention. As if he wouldn’t have the same stamina as his buddy.

“You’ve got a long night ahead of you little girl,” Steve calls out behind you before slapping your ass.

Oh, what a Happy Chanukah for you.


End file.
